fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Toy Tournament
Mario Kart Toy Tournament is a game released by Nintendo and Retro Studios. It is for the New 3DS. Plot This game is the first Mario kart that is semi racing/adventure. The characters are chibi-like and the vehicles too. There is 4 main game environments : - There is a pvE mode, which is made by challenges, missions, and raids. Challenges are small missions with small objectives. Missions are full level challenges, with a boss at the end. Raid are difficullt and long missions with a lot of differents objectives, and there can be more than 2 bosses. Player can earn rewards there, going to the smallest spoiler to the entire legendary vehicle model. Or win parts for their character, going from the smallest glove, to an entire legendary suit. - There is a pvP mode, made by numberous diffrent game modes, including races, battles, etc. Players can also win prizes here. - The Training zone, where the player can train against cpu in custom-made lobbys. It can be accessed offline. - The Mushroom Center, where the player can buy a lot of equipement for their vehicles and characters. When the player launches the game for the first time, he encounter a toad. He will train the players with the basic and giving them their first vehicle and character. The player have these choices for the characters : - Mario (Medium) - Luigi (Medium) - Peach (Medium-light) - Yoshi (Medium-light) - Toad (Light) - Koopa (Light) - Donkey Kong (Heavy-medium) - Bowser (Heavy-heavy) For the vehicles models, those choices : - Standart Kart - Regular (Kart-Asphalt-Balanced) - Standart Bike - Regular (Bike-Dirt-Balanced) - Standart ATV - Regular (ATV-Mud-Balanced) Then, he enters the world of Mario Kart Toy Tournament. Controls and new gameplay features Comming soon I promise ! PVE The pvE mode is made with 9 worlds, composed by approx. 10 levels : ---- Green Hills Level 1 : The Mushroom Raceway - Challenge : Face Off. Beat Goomba (reward : 10 coins, 1 Block coin) (50cc) (level 1) - Challenge : Race. Beat Goomba and Koopa (reward : 15 coins, 1 block coin) (50cc) (level 1) - Challenge : Race. Beat Goomba, Koopa and Piranha Plant (reward : 20 coins, Common vehicle model chest (scripted), 1 Block Coin) (100cc) (level 2) - Challenge : Time Trial. Do under 1:35 for 3 laps (reward : 15 coins, 1 Block Coin) (150cc) (level 2) - Challenge : Gate Challenge. Pass thru all the gates within 1 minute, missing a gate will do +2 sec. (reward : 5 coins, common wheel chest, 1 Block coin) (50cc) (level 3) - Challenge : Face Off. Beat Toad (reward : Toad, Oldshroom Cruiser - Regular, 1 Block coin) (level 3) Level 2 : The Underworld - Challenge : Race. Finish 1st or 2nd or 3rd ( reward : Common Glove Chest, 1 Block Coin )(150cc)(level 4) - Challenge : Turbo Challenge. Do at least 7 mini turbos within 1 lap. ( reward : Common Torso Chest )(150cc)(level 4) - Challenge : Survival. Survive for 1 lap without exploding. ( reward : Boulder Buggy - Regular, 1 Block coin )(150cc)(level 4) - Challenge : Destroyer. Destoy at least 10 opponents. ( reward : common vehicle element chest, 1 Block coin ) - Raid : The pit. Under Green Hills, the evil is rising. ( reward : Raid equipement )(level 28) - Raid : The pit (Hard Mode) ( reward : Unknown rewards, Raid equipement )(level 30) Comming soon ! PVP Training Zone The Mushroom Center Characters Vehicles Vehicles are customizable with tons of parts. They are upgradable for 20 levels and each model has many variants. You can customize them with buff-made parts (spoilers, engines, lights,... etc), then modify their chassis ( suspensions, wheels, gliders, propeller, etc. ). Each loot will have different parts but you wil be able to change them in the Mushroom center. Each kart variant has differents paint jobs and a set of colors, stats, restrictions, bonuses,... i will explain all of this later. Vehicles models NB : S is speed, A is acceleration, H is handling, AR is for Armor, OR is for off-road. I'm going to present them in 11 rows tables. Karts More comming Bikes * Variant can have different colors depending the loot. Parts and Upgrardes Items DLC's Other Artwork I will draw some artworks, let me just get time for that! I know I really based this game on Destiny, but I hope this please you.I'm currently working on the game and I have not enough time but I'll try to work on it as soon as possible. Thanks for the support!